User talk:Toon Ganondorf/Archive 9
Welcome to my talk page. Besides the obvious rules (no prejudice, no flaming) I have two real rules; *''Speak in correct English, with the correct grammar. Especially if you're asking me admin-related help, best to not get off on the wrong foot. If you start a new conversation without a new header, I will make fun of you by creating a header saying "I can't spell" or something, so please do what I ask. Its common etiquette.'' *''I would rather not be bothered by new users seeking help about what to do. Take your questions elsewhere please, I no longer have the time'' Spears Why are some of the robot names in bold? Middle Eye (Talk) 19:15, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :As it says on top of the table, those robots with retracting spears are listed in bold. Static spears are unbold. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:23, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Badges Sorry to bother you with this, but I'd like to check whether it is possible to earn a badge for Sir Chromalot, as I'm not sure whether it is notable enough. Are the criteria for what makes an article notable enough on the wiki somewhere? If not could you please remind me so I can make a guideline for the benefit of myself and the other administrators? Christophee (talk) 22:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :It used to be that the case was no, but as long as there has been an excellent contribution that goes beyond just one section, badges can be freely awarded. Just make sure you don't give them away for adequacy, because then no one strives for greatness. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:34, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for clearing that up. Christophee (talk) 22:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) long time no see Hey mate, just wanted to drop by and say hello, it has been a while after all!--'MỸŠŦЄЯỸ ' TALK 10:51, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Heff, nice to hear from you. Hope you're around to help! 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:26, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :: I'll try my best to chip in wherever I can!--'MỸŠŦЄЯỸ ' TALK 07:50, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Pictures I have added pictures and as such removed the tags from these two pages: Anty Geddon Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/House Robot Rebellion Could you please check they are of a suitable standard to have the tags removed Thanks --Matt(Talk) 17:43, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Following on to this, I have also added plenty of images to Robot Wars: The Third Wars/International League Championship and Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/Antweight Championship Matt(Talk) 17:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Pinball/Football Forgot to say, it's been done for a while. 'Middle Eye (Talk) 18:45, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandals Hi TG I've noticed on a pathetic vandal on the 5th wars page Thanks Shayfan Obi-Have Hi TG. The user Obi-Have submitted a request for rollback powers a few days ago, and needs further feedback and approval. Thanks. ManUCrazy (talk) 02:11, July 31, 2011 (UTC)